


【仁/无幻】混沌武士pwp

by crowgear



Category: Samurai Champloo, 混沌武士
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowgear/pseuds/crowgear
Summary: 妖精打架，有缘上车。





	【仁/无幻】混沌武士pwp

\--------------------------------------

伤口处理完了，无幻便要抽回脚。不想仁却没松手。一挣之下被攥紧的脚腕疼痛分明，连脚伤都比下去。无幻登时怒气冒头，眉毛鼻子皱成一团，哼出一声质问，盯着仁。仁跪坐着一动不动，略垂着眼，没看他，也没松手。无幻勉强忍了忍，两秒钟不到奇怪的气氛已经发酵。无幻龇牙，一把破嗓子倒比平时腔调低了两分：“——我说啊，早就想问了……你是不是对我有那个兴趣啊？”  
  
仁像是没听见他说话，也没听见谁发沉的呼吸。无幻用力挣了第二下无果，愈发恼火，骂骂咧咧咒道：“妈的，要放手还是要做，给句话！”  
  
仁瞬间抬眼看了他一下。隔着镜片眼神也像他的居合，凛冽寒气一触即收，甚至来不及分辨里头是杀意还是念欲。而捏着脚腕那只手，却是应了无幻这一声咒，坚定地沿着小腿向上摸去。  
  
那只手五指清瘦有力，一路上来像抹他那把刀。妈的，怪不得那么值钱，什么刀被他天天这样摸也是该硬得无坚不摧了，无幻恨得牙痒。手摸进衣服下摆于是距离不够，先倾过来的是肩，背；然后仁撑着上半身整个斜遮在无幻上方，膝盖移行停在他裆前。越过下身那块缠紧的布条，摸到尖峭胯骨时无幻绷紧了腰。那只手却心无旁骛似的向上，一节节摸过揉过肋骨，胸口，只是力度重得像要捏死他。无幻肚子里的气息就跟着发魔地起伏。他的衣服还算是穿在身上，但仁的手错觉般太凉；手越凉他身上就越热，热得叫人恼火，眼里都要迸出火。想杀人。无名火不知先烤熟哪一个。但两边此刻手里都拿不得刀；于是只好眼神当刀，拿出赌上命根子的杀气腾腾，恨不得把对方片下几块肉再滋滋烤了吃。无幻一把揪住仁衣领，连人带衣服扯近来，全不在意脚上渗出的血蹭在人后背上。仁第一根指节挤进来时无幻就嘶哑地叫出声来。过程中不知道是痛的还是爽的骂人骂到花样百出，快要日遍他祖宗十八辈儿。仁死死按着扑腾的鸡窝头，脸上滴着汗，照单全收。反正无幻下面够湿够紧，上面这张嘴就算是刀子也无所谓了。

  


一路上他不知道硬了多少次了。不怪他，单那缠了青色纹路的脚踝就时不时晃得人目眩。别问之前他都是怎么解决问题的，他是武士，正儿八经修行过的，懂？怎么能跟无幻那种早晚被他砍的货色沦为一谈。啧。


End file.
